Superman Reborn (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Doomsday, el monstruo que mató a Superman, está de regreso! ¿O no? ¡Averígualo en ésta nueva saga del Hombre de Acero, donde nada es lo que parece! Invitados especiales en ésta historia: Batman, Wonder Woman y la Liga de la Justicia.


**SUPERMAN REBORN**

**Parte Uno**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**Prologo **

La guerra había sido dura.

Prácticamente, desde el cese de las hostilidades, millones de vidas se habían perdido en el proceso. Las bajas, tanto de un bando como del otro eran cuantiosas; sin embargo ese amanecer después de la noche más oscura vivida por la Tierra fue el más esperado por todos sus habitantes. Renacía la esperanza. Quizás el Destino fuera más compasivo de ahora en más con el pequeño planeta azul.

Un año había durado la _Batalla de Apokolips_… un año desde que el infernal planeta demoníaco se acercó a la órbita de la Tierra. En ese periodo, y de acuerdo con el plan trazado de antemano por Darkseid, las Fuerzas del Mal atacaron conjuntamente a los superhéroes de la Tierra. Fue una lucha encarnizada y sin cuartel, en la cual la Liga de la Justicia tuvo que medirse con la ferocidad y la incansable sed de sangre de los sirvientes del Oscuro Señor.

…Y cuando todo parecía perdido, cuando las maquinaciones de Darkseid, junto con las de Lex Luthor II, su socio y mano derecha en la invasión a la Tierra, parecía que iba a dar sus frutos… cuando los ejércitos de todas las naciones fueron derrotados y humillados, y sus héroes y justicieros vencidos, un rayo de esperanza atravesó las penumbras: Superman, el Hombre de Acero, el Hombre del Mañana, el Ultimo Hijo de Krypton, regresó.

Después de su pelea contra Doomsday, Superman había perdido la vida. Su hijo, Thomas Kent, lo había suplantado durante su ausencia, como heredero lógico a la capa roja y al traje azul. Luego de derrotar a la Legión del Mal, Tom había arrojado el cuerpo sin vida de su padre al Sol, morada de descanso final para sus restos, sin saber que muy por el contrario, un gran milagro estaba a punto de suceder…

Cuando las bullentes energías del corazón del Sol envolvieron al cuerpo del superhéroe, una avanzada metamorfosis ocurrió en el Hombre del Mañana. Cada célula, molécula y átomo de su sustancia física, lejos de destruirse, se transformó. Una parte inmensa del poder solar se transfirió a él y por razones no del todo explicadas todavía, le devolvió a la vida. Sucedió justo a tiempo para regresar a la Tierra y plantarle cara a Darkseid y a sus esbirros en persona.

Lejos de impresionarse, el Oscuro Señor del Mal lo enfrentó. Fue en el último combate de la _Batalla de Apokolips_, una lucha a puño tendido que comenzó sobre la superficie de la Tierra y que acabó con la derrota del infame villano al ser arrojado directamente dentro de un agujero negro, ubicado en los confines de la Vía Láctea. Después de eso, la Liga de la Justicia –más la ayuda de los Linternas Verdes– alejaron a Apokolips de la órbita de la Tierra, exiliándolo en una ruta que lo conduciría a colisionar con el Final del Universo… suponiendo que existiese ese _hipotético_ _final_, claro.

Era el fin de una larga guerra y el renacer de la esperanza en un mañana para la Humanidad… en especial, para el mismo Hombre de Acero.

Clark Kent se reencontró con su hijo y la felicidad de ambos fue enorme, pero también lo fueron la confusión y la turbación. Sumado al hecho de haber muerto y resucitado, Clark veía ahora con cierto pasmo su perdida juventud recuperada. Las energías del corazón del Sol que había absorbido lo rejuvenecieron casi hasta la treintena de años, la misma edad exacta que tenía su hijo. Trastornado por éste hecho, Clark decidió apartarse de todo y de todos, al menos por un tiempo, para evaluar lo sucedido. Thomas entonces le juró a su padre que seguiría manteniendo vivo el legado de Superman, vistiendo la capa y el traje hasta que él volviera y decidiera reclamarlos.

Comenzaba así una nueva era para ambos. Tanto al padre como al hijo les esperaban un sinfín de nuevas aventuras… y nuevos peligros.

* * *

**1**

El golpe había sido duro, muy duro. En el transcurso de su caída, un edificio entero se desplomó encima suyo, enterrándolo bajo toneladas de cascotes y hierros retorcidos. Desde donde estaba y gracias a su súper-oído, pudo escuchar las carcajadas de satisfacción de su enemigo. _"Muy típico de él"_, pensó, mientras se erguía levantando la montaña de desechos con su súperfuerza…

-¡Luthor! – exclamó Tom, encarándose con él - ¡Esta vez te pasaste de la raya! ¡Nadie convierte mi ciudad en un campo de batalla! ¡Tú menos que nadie!

Lex Luthor II volvió a reír. Enfundado en su pesada armadura de combate apokoliptica, voló al encuentro del Joven de Acero.

-Que interesante. ¿Tú ciudad, dices? Si mal no recuerdo, ésta solía ser _mí_ ciudad…

-¡Esos tiempos han terminado! ¡Ríndete!

-Olvídalo.

Sonriendo, Lex tocó un comando de su traje de batalla y al instante de él se desprendieron un grupo de esferas de metal, las cuales volaron hacia el hijo del Hombre del Mañana y lo azotaron con una andanada de rayos de energía.

-¿Sabes, Tommy? Es interesante. No recuerdo haberte visto _tan_ enojado antes – por supuesto, hacía rato que el hijo de Luthor conocía la identidad secreta del joven superhéroe, pero por alguna extraña razón, jamás se lo reveló a nadie – ¿Será que ésta vez temes que mis droides hieran a algunos de los borregos que presencian la batalla? Hum… Eso está muy bien.

Pese al incesante ataque sobre su persona, Tom sostuvo como pudo la montaña de escombros del edificio derrumbado y se la arrojó a Lex. Su enemigo se limitó a sacudírsela de encima como si fuera cartón, tal era la enorme fuerza que el traje de batalla de Apokolips le daba.

-Estás enfurecido – dijo, con una sonrisa sobradora en el rostro – pero tratas de dejarme inconsciente, no de matarme. De otra manera, yo ya no estaría vivo, ¿no?

Tom frunció el ceño. Lex se rió otra vez. Estaba en lo cierto. Aquella había sido su táctica de combate, hasta ahora. Era evidente que no iba a durar para siempre…

Antes de proseguir narrando ésta particular batalla, habría que hacer un alto y antes bien mencionar cómo empezó. En realidad, todo se remontaba a la guerra contra Apokolips… Luthor, mano derecha de Darkseid y siervo terrestre del Oscuro Señor intergaláctico, se había aliado con él para conseguir una nueva posición privilegiada de poder en el nuevo orden del mundo por venir, un mundo donde el Tenebroso Señor del Mal regiría los destinos de todos sus habitantes y en donde Lex, como su vasallo más importante, conservaría todo su imperio financiero y poderío económico después del Armagedón. Eventualmente, Luthor planeaba traicionar a Darkseid y hacerse con el mando de Apokolips y de sus fuerzas, para así controlar él solo el Imperio del Mal y a la Tierra, pero la derrota del villano tiró al trasto todos sus megalomaníacos planes. Todavía hubiera podido mantener una posición de poder más que preeminente, pese a todo, si no hubiera quedado expuesta públicamente la alianza que había forjado con el oscuro invasor alienígena. Fue Batman, el maldito encapotado –a juicio de Luthor– quien hizo llegar a la Prensa y a los medios de comunicación las pruebas de su traición para con la Tierra. Para cuando todo mundo lo supo y la policía iba a buscarlo en las oficinas de LexCorp para detenerlo, Luthor había decidido que la farsa aquella de _"magnate multimillonario agresivo, pero legal y benefactor"_ llegó a su fin. Era hora de mostrarse como realmente era. ¡Afuera las caretas! ¡Basta de respetabilidad, cenas benéficas y caridad fingida! ¡La Humanidad le temería y obedecería, o sino, la destruiría! Fue llegando a estas demenciales conclusiones que decidió colocarse la armadura de combate de Apokolips y abrazar finalmente su destino de grandeza, enfrentándose él mismo a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino. Y ahí había estado Tom, el nuevo Superman, listo para detenerlo y entregarlo a la Justicia. Claro que primero tenía que atraparlo…

-Es inútil, Tommy – Lex presionó otro comando de su traje. Los droides esféricos de nuevo azotaron al Joven de Acero con sus rayos – Usualmente, esto no te haría nada, pero resulta que logré aumentar su poder dramáticamente por medio de amplificación, cortesía de Apokolips. Los efectos… bueno, los estas sintiendo en carne propia, ¿verdad?

-¡YARRRGH! – Tom cayó al piso, abatido. Los droides voladores nunca dejaban de dispararle.

-Tan orgulloso… tan poderoso… igual que tu padre, ¿verdad? Por cierto, ¿Dónde está él ahora, Tommy? ¿Por qué no viene a salvarte? ¿Eh? – Lex miró hacia los costados, burlándose – ¿Acaso se ha vuelto tan poderoso e importante después de volver de entre los muertos como para preocuparse por su vástago unigénito? ¿Como para salvar a su propio hijo? Qué pena que no éste aquí… aunque eso hace que esto sea _mucho_ _más_ divertido.

Los droides dejaron de disparar. Se alejaron un poco, flotando en el aire. Lex caminó pesadamente con su armadura de combate y aplastó con su bota la cabeza de Tom, machacándola contra el suelo.

-No te preocupes, querido amigo. En cuanto acabemos con éste asunto, iré por él. Te prometo que su sufrimiento no será nada comparado con el tuyo.

-Esto… ¡Se acabó!

Thomas se irguió, sacándose de encima a Luthor. Lo arrojó contra la fachada de un edificio vecino. Al instante, voló a su encuentro para no darle oportunidad de volver a usar sus droides.

-¡Tu juego loco y desviado no puede seguir! – le dijo – ¡Entrégate a las autoridades!

-¡Nunca! – Lex extendió el brazo. De la armadura surgió una cuchilla vibratoria. Intentó clavársela a Tom sin éxito. El joven superhéroe paró su embestida en seco y quebró la hoja de titanio apokoliptico. A continuación, aferró a su enemigo por el pecho y lo hizo volar por los aires empujándolo contra un autobús vacío estacionado en la zona.

Había muchas personas cerca, detrás de un improvisado cordón policial. Todos vitoreaban a gritos al hijo de Superman y abucheaban a Lex.

-¡Vamos! ¡Acaba con él! – decían.

-¡Por su seguridad, permanezcan detrás de la línea! – ordenaban los policías inútilmente a la multitud. La ira, el odio que las personas le tenían a Luthor ya superaba lo humanamente razonable. Todos conocían las implicaciones del empresario en la invasión extraterrestre a la Tierra y eran conscientes de su traición a la raza humana, al entregarla al agresor alienígena como ganado… y muchos de los allí presentes aquella tarde deseaban verlo muerto.

Quizás fue por eso que aquel audaz taxista hizo lo que hizo. Quizás supiera que, a resueltas cuentas, el Joven de Acero no iba a matar a Lex y por eso, impelido por su odio al que ya era el enemigo número uno declarado de la Tierra, fue que subió a su vehículo, sorteó el cordón policial y se estrelló de frente contra él.

El impacto no le hizo ningún daño a Luthor. La armadura de combate de Apokolips lo protegió del daño. Sin embargo, esto no evitó que quedara empotrado contra el autobús, atrapado como un insecto clavado en un alfiler. El taxista se bajó del vehículo, tambaleándose, mientras oía los insultos que Lex profería. Con toda la fuerza de los servomotores de su traje, intentó quitarse el auto de encima. No pudo hacerlo. Furioso, enojado –_muy enojado_–, casi sin pensar en los riesgos que corría, tecleó algunos comandos para llamar otra vez a sus droides voladores.

-¡Quítenme este pedazo de metal de encima! – aulló.

Los droides dispararon al vehículo, pretendiendo desintegrarlo. Con lo que Lex no contaba –o se olvidó, o vaya uno a saber– era con el depósito lleno de combustible del taxi, el cual se inflamó por el calor recibido y explotó en una impresionante bola de fuego.

Tom voló a toda velocidad, desesperado por salvarle la vida a su enemigo, pero ya era tarde. El depósito de gasolina del autobús aparcado también reventó por el calor y la segunda explosión fue tan enorme que la escucharon desde varias manzanas a la redonda.

Viendo la nueva bola de fuego –aún más enorme y peligrosa– que se formó, las prioridades de Tom cambiaron; ya nada podía hacerse por Luthor, seguramente achicharrado por la deflagración, pero tenía que ocuparse de las personas que estaban cerca. Utilizó su cuerpo a modo de escudo protector, con la capa roja extendida, para recibir las esquirlas que volaron y el calor abrasante, salvando así a la multitud.

En concreto, todo duro un par de minutos. Los bomberos no tardaron en llegar, junto con las ambulancias y los paramédicos de emergencias. El combate había finalizado bruscamente y con una sola baja: Lex Luthor II.

* * *

El incendio fue apagado. Los bomberos hicieron bien su trabajo. Lo mismo puede decirse de los paramédicos, quienes atendieron a algunos heridos ocasionales que había por allí. Tom y la policía de Metrópolis, en tanto, buscaban rastros del cuerpo carbonizado de Lex…

-¿Hay algún rastro de ese calvo demente? – le preguntó Dan Turpin, miembro veterano del Departamento de Policía de Metrópolis. El joven superhéroe revisaba unos restos de hierros retorcidos y calcinados por el fuego.

-La verdad, inspector Turpin, no. Y mientras no veamos el cuerpo, debemos suponer que sigue vivo.

-Imposible – Turpin frunció el ceño – No era una _fogatita_ cualquiera, aquella. La gasolina de los dos tanques de combustible, además de las sustancias químicas de sus robots y de su armadura de combate convirtieron esto en la versión local más parecida al Infierno. Ese hombre no sobrevivió, te lo digo yo.

Tom suspiró. Miró al detective de la policía a los ojos.

-Estamos hablando de Luthor, inspector – dijo – Hasta no estar cien por cien seguros…

-¡Inspector! ¡Mire esto! – gritó alguien. Turpin y Tom acudieron al sitio. En medio de una montaña de escombros y desechos quemados e irreconocibles, un agente de policía señalaba algo.

-¿Qué es eso?

Thomas se agachó y la recogió. Estaba ennegrecida por el calor, pero todavía era reconocible.

-Una mano biónica…

-¿Luthor no tenía una, si mal no recuerdo?

Era cierto. Después de un incendio en la vieja mansión Luthor hacía muchos años atrás, el fuego había inutilizado una de sus manos. Una avanzada prótesis biónica de LexCorp, convenientemente disimulada con un guante negro, ocultaba el hecho a la vista de la gente.

-Sí – confirmó Tom, entregándosela a la policía – Era de Lex…

-Haré que el forense la revise – aseguró Turpin – aunque esto demuestra que yo tenía razón: _Luthor es historia_.

-Supongo que tiene razón… - Thomas se sentía triste – Hubiera querido sacarlo de allí a tiempo, pero…

-Estabas ocupado protegiendo a la gente del fuego. No es tu culpa.

-Aun así…

-Mira, dejémoslo así – Turpin le puso una mano en el hombro, paternalmente – A veces, simplemente no puedes salvarle la vida a todos, hijo. Así son las cosas.

-Pero… ¡Yo soy el hijo de Superman! ¡Se supone que yo sí puedo!

-Tu viejo también solía enfrentarse a dilemas similares y yo siempre que podía, le decía lo mismo que hoy te digo a ti: a veces, _todo_ no se puede – Turpin suspiró. Se volvió hacia el cordón policial cercano, donde la Prensa –radio y televisión– ya se estaban haciendo eco del caso – Es curioso. Detuvimos al tipo que le estrelló el taxi. No se arrepintió en ningún momento de haberlo hecho. Es más, la multitud lo aclamaba como un héroe mientras lo metíamos en el furgón.

Tom enarcó las cejas. Turpin se encogió de hombros.

-Así es la vida, chico. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

* * *

**2 **

**Mucho tiempo después.**

**Interior de un bar. Canadá. **

Clark Kent suspiró ruidosamente y tomó otro trago de su jarra de cerveza. El día estaba terminando; el Sol se ponía sobre el horizonte de montañas nevadas y altos pinos. Su nuevo trabajo, como cortador de leña en el vecino país de Canadá no era la gran cosa, pero le permitía tener un buen sustento económico para ir tirando.

Se acarició el rostro. Una tupida barba le había crecido. Ya no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se afeitó –en realidad, cuándo dejó de hacerlo–. Lo creyó conveniente para evitar ser reconocido por la gente, aunque era innecesario: nadie le prestaba el más mínimo interés a aquel muchacho fornido con aspecto de leñador común y ordinario en el que se había convertido, un disfraz más que conveniente que el clásico saco, corbata y grandes anteojos del pasado.

Resopló, angustiado. _"Muchacho fornido"_. Incluso donde estaba, sentado en el taburete enfrente de la barra, podía ver su reflejo en un espejo cercano. La imagen era la de un muchacho treintañero común y silvestre. Bien musculoso, eso sí, y con una crecida barba en la cara, también, pero joven al fin. Era joven.

"_Casi la misma edad que la de Tommy"_, pensó, con cierta melancolía. Recordar a su hijo siempre lo ponía así. Todavía se lamentaba por haberse marchado tan pronto luego de su ansiado reencuentro con él, pero creía que era justo. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas. ¡Dios! ¡Eran tantas! Muerto, resucitado y ahora también, rejuvenecido: era como si le hubieran dado una chance más.

Como si hubiera renacido, de alguna manera.

Hasta no saber el límite de los cambios que operaron en él, no volvería a casa. Se sentía poderoso, sí, pero sabía que lo era _mucho más_ ahora. No pasó mucho todavía de su pelea contra Darkseid y no se sentía ni débil ni agotado. Por el contrario, se sentía pleno, lleno de energía a rebosar.

¿Eso era algo bueno o malo?

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Ya antes, podía cambiar el curso de los ríos solo con una mano desnuda y barrer nubes del firmamento con un solo soplido. Había sido arrojado el corazón de una estrella y lejos de desintegrarse por las abrasadoras temperaturas, había absorbido parte de su poder y resucitado. El pensamiento de que de alguna manera ahora se había vuelto inmortal del todo lo angustió. No quería tal cosa. No quería vivir para siempre… no lo pretendía. La perspectiva le asustaba. _¡Ojala Lois estuviera allí, con él! _Lo haría muchísimo más soportable.

Pensar en su esposa muerta no lo ayudó en lo más mínimo. Lois Lane, enferma de cáncer de pulmón, había muerto hacía ya algunos cuantos años. Clark consideraba injusto que a él se le hubiera dado una segunda chance, cuando Lois seguía en el mismo sitio de siempre: **bajo una lápida en un cementerio. **

Casi parecía una especie de burla cósmica.

Hubiera podido seguir torturándose y amargándose con éste y mil pensamientos más, pero entonces un hecho atrajo toda su atención… un par de pescadores borrachos estaban acosando a la chica que servía las bebidas, intentando manosearla y faltándole el respeto con propuestas indecentes.

"_No es asunto tuyo"_, se dijo, mentalmente, _"Se supone que estás en esta ciudad costera al norte de Canadá tratando de pasar inadvertido. No es asunto tuyo"_, se repitió. Intentó mirar para otro lado, inútilmente. Los acosadores, hartos de que la chica los ignore, la aferraron entre cuatro y ya no pudo contenerse más…

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Déjenla en paz! – ordenó, alzando la voz.

Todas las miradas convergieron en él. Los pescadores, borrachos como estaban, simplemente se echaron a reír.

-¡Miren nada más! – dijo uno de ellos, uno con aspecto de oso pardo - ¿Qué mierda te pasa, _"Mister_ _Músculo"_? ¿No ves que simplemente nos estamos divirtiendo?

-Manosear mujeres y obligarlas a hacer cosas indecentes no es "diversión" – dijo Clark, severo – Ahora, discúlpense con la dama.

Silencio. Luego, otro estallido de carcajadas.

-¡Pero vaya saco de mierda! – _Oso Pardo_ al habla de nuevo – ¿Quién te crees que eres? Por tu acento, diría que eres un puto _yanqui_. Sí… ¿No es cierto, chicos? – se volvió, buscando la complicidad de su grupo – ¡Es un puto estadounidense! ¿Qué no sabes que en Canadá no puedes venir y mandonearnos como se te antoje, "Tío Sam"?

Nuevas carcajadas entre los pescadores borrachos. De nuevo intentaron manosear a la chica. Clark se enojó. Se puso de pie y enfrentó a aquellos hombres. Estos, en vez de achicarse, también se pararon. Se produjo entonces un silencio muy tenso.

_Oso Pardo_ se aproximó a pocos centímetros de la cara de Clark. Llevaba un cuchillo para cortar pescado y lo exhibía ferozmente.

-Solo dame un buen motivo, muchacho, solo _uno_, y te arrancaré los ojos y la lengua – siseó.

Clark tragó saliva. No lo hizo de miedo. Lo hizo porque consideró si debía zurrar a aquel hatajo de malandras o, simplemente, dejarlo. Estaba allí de incógnito, después de todo, ¿no?

-Por favor, señores – el dueño del bar se interpuso entre ellos – ¡Por favor, aquí no! ¡Si van a pelear, háganlo afuera!

Otro momento de tenso silencio se produjo. _Oso Pardo_ no le quitaba los ojos de encima –ojos enrojecidos por el alcohol consumido– y Clark tampoco le sacaba la vista. Finalmente, Kent bajó la mirada y pareció desinflarse. Murmuró un escueto "lo siento mucho", pagó la propina que debía por su cerveza y se marchó. El coro de borrachos festejó la que creían como la victoria de su amigo con una salva de aplausos y risotadas.

-¿Vieron? ¡Puro músculo para nada! A la final, yo tenía razón… era un puto _yanqui_, nomás – _Oso Pardo_ rió, mientras se echaba otro trago de cerveza en la boca.

A la mañana siguiente, _Oso Pardo_ y sus amigos pescadores quedaron estupefactos cuando hallaron apilados en una montaña –uno sobre otro– sus barcos en el puerto de la ciudad. Algo los había sacado del agua durante la noche, los destrozó y los acumuló allí, como si se tratara de una bizarra escultura.

Entre la multitud de sorprendidos mirones ocasionales, y de camino al trabajo en el aserradero cercano al bosque lindero, Clark Kent esbozó una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en su barbado rostro.

* * *

**3**

**Metrópolis. Noche. **

**Algunas semanas más tarde. **

Thomas Kent y Lana Lang asistían a una fiesta de unos amigos en un apartamento. Hacía ya cierto tiempo que ambos estaban saliendo juntos y la definición de "novios oficiales" no les sentaba mal. Además, resulta que Lana era una de las pocas personas que conocían la identidad secreta de Tom… algo que facilitaba las cosas a la hora de explicar ciertas ausencias del joven periodista en el trabajo o en eventos sociales.

Aunque resultaba que, al menos hasta ese momento, aquella noche iba a ser tranquila. El nuevo Superman no tenía que entrar en acción… aun.

-Te noto distraído, Tom – comentó Lana, con un vaso de jugo en la mano - ¿Qué sucede?

-Oh. Lo usual – Tom se acomodó las gafas y miró por una ventana, melancólico – Pienso en "él". Ya sabes.

Por supuesto, Lana sabía a _quién_ se refería. Aferró a su novio del brazo cariñosamente.

-Tommy, ya sabes que volverá – le dijo – Él mismo te lo prometió. Solo necesita tiempo para asimilarlo todo. Digo, ¡estuvo muerto y resucitó! Y encima, volvió a ser joven. Son muchas cosas para procesar.

-Me imagino que sí… aunque lo extraño.

Lana sonrió, con dulzura. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Dale tiempo, Tommy – dijo – Es todo. Ya volverá otra vez. Ya verás que sí.

-Okey – suspiró él, no muy convencido.

-¿Oyeron las ultimas noticias? – preguntó alguien. Los que estaban reunidos en el apartamento prestaron atención, Thomas y Lana incluidos – Ahora que Luthor murió y no está más, sus empresas pasaron a manos de la condesa Erika Alexandra, su ex esposa.

-¿Qué planea hacer con ellas? – quiso saber otro invitado a la reunión.

-Lo ignoro – dijo el que contaba la noticia – Pero considerando que Luthor tuvo una hija con ella, pues… Hasta que sea mayor de edad y pueda disponer de los bienes de su padre, la condesa Alexandra se hará cargo de todo el negocio. Además, al final de cuentas, es la madre, ¿no?

-Se sacó la lotería, la húngara esa – comentó alguien socarronamente. Todos rieron.

-¿No era austriaca? – preguntó otro.

-No. Es sueca.

-¡No, tonto! ¡Es polaca!

-¿Cómo va a ser polaca con ese apellido? ¡Es sueca!

-¡Que no! ¡Es húngara!

-¡Polaca!

-¡Sueca!

-¡Húngara!

-¿No era alemana?

La ridícula discusión siguió por esos rediles. Lana se fijó en que Tom no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. De hecho, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos…

Tom pensaba en la pequeña Lena Luthor, una bella niña pelirroja que viera una vez en la vida. Era una chica totalmente inocente y ajena a los turbios manejos de su padre… y ahora, gracias a él, crecería sin su progenitor.

-No es tu culpa – le susurró Lana. Tom asintió, apesadumbrado.

-Lo sé, pero sigo pensando que debería haberlo salvado. Es lo que mi padre hubiera hecho.

-Lo que me contaste que te dijo ese detective de la policía es cierto, Tommy. Todo no se puede. Además, Lex se buscó solo su destino, así que…

De repente, el teléfono celular de Lana comenzó a sonar. Se disculpó con su novio y se apartó un poco para charlar.

Mientras tanto, la discusión sobre el origen de la ex mujer de Luthor proseguía:

-Húngara.

-Checa.

-Australiana.

-¡Por favor! ¡Es europea!

-¿Dinamarquesa?

-Querrás decir "danesa"…

-Es lo mismo.

-No. Está mal dicho.

-A propósito, ¿ya han oído lo que se dice de las mujeres de Dinamarca?

Tom se quedó sin saber el remate de ese chiste. Lana lo llamó aparte, con el celular todavía en la mano.

-Es Pete – dijo – Desde el hospital. Chloe quiere verte.

-¿Qué paso?

-No sé. Dijo que era muy urgente.

Tom y Lana se miraron. Él asintió.

-Dile que voy para allá.

-Iremos – le corrigió ella – Le aviso, cuelgo y preparo el coche.

-No. Voy por la _vía rápida_. Tú quédate. Yo me ocuparé del asunto.

-¿Estás seguro?

Thomas le depositó un beso en los labios.

-Seguro. Cualquier cosa, te aviso.

Solo fue un segundo, un parpadeo. En un instante Tom estaba allí y al siguiente desapareció a supervelocidad. Salió por una ventana abierta, sin que nadie lograra verlo.

-¡Eh! ¿Y ese viento de dónde salió? – comentó alguien, al pasar.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo, pero en otra parte… **

Un tren yacía destrozado sobre las vías. Un patrullero de la policía descansaba dado vuelta. El único policía sobreviviente se arrastró como pudo y salió de su interior, herido. Sostenía una radio entre sus temblorosas manos.

-¡Atención, atención Central! – dijo – ¡Aquí Móvil-4! ¡Situación de emergencia! Repito: ¡situación de emergencia! ¡Clave Roja! ¡Clave Roja!

-Aquí Central, Móvil-4. ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¡Indique posición! – ordenó la voz del otro lado del receptor.

-¡Autopista 20, de camino a Metrópolis! ¡Central, Clave Roja! ¡Llamen a la Guardia Nacional!

-¡Repita, Móvil-4! ¡No lo recibimos bien! ¿Cómo dijo?

-¡Que llamen a la Guardia Nacional! ¡O al puto Superman! ¡Esa cosa ya mató como a veinte personas, por Dios!

-Confirmado, Móvil-4. La ayuda va en camino. ¿Puede dar más detalles sobre la amenaza? ¿Hola? ¿Móvil-4? ¿Me escucha? ¿Hola?

Pero el policía se había quedado mudo de auténtico terror. Una inmensa sombra se proyectaba sobre él. La criatura había vuelto…

-¿Móvil-4, me recibe? Cambio. ¿Móvil-4? ¿Hola? ¡Informe situación! ¿Móvil…?

Lo único que llegó a oírse desde la Central antes de que la comunicación se cortara abruptamente, fueron varios sonidos perturbadores: el primero, un gruñido feroz, seguido del angustioso grito del policía y luego, del ruido de huesos partiéndose. Acto seguido, se hizo el silencio.

* * *

**4 **

Tom llegó al hospital rápidamente. Apenas entró, halló a un nervioso Pete Ross paseándose por el vestíbulo.

-¿Tom? – el muchacho rubio se detuvo y lo miró, perplejo – No entiendo… Apenas hace un rato que corté con Lana. ¿Cómo…?

-Tomé la vía rápida – mintió Thomas. Al instante se sintió fatal. Odiaba tener que ocultarle la verdad a su buen amigo, pero no le quedaba otra. Cuanta menos gente supiera la verdad de su naturaleza "súper", mejor para ellos. Ya era bastante malo que hasta su enemigo número uno la supiera… pero ahora, Luthor estaba muerto y el secreto, al menos por el momento, seguía a salvo.

Pete decidió que había otras cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse por el momento que preguntarse cómo hizo Thomas para recorrer la gran distancia desde donde antes estaba hasta el hospital. Lo importante era que ya estaba allí.

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí – dijo – Chloe insistió muchísimo con que te llamara.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Acaso el embarazo se complicó?

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que Pete y Chloe habían descubierto que tenían mucho en común, más de lo que imaginaban. Empezaron una relación y, cierto tiempo después, descubrieron que fruto de ello una vida comenzó a gestarse en ella.

El embarazo de Chloe fue de por sí difícil. En sus primeros meses, tuvo que atravesar la parte final del horrible periodo de la _Batalla de Apokolips_. Por suerte, fue una más de las afortunadas que salieron con vida del conflicto planetario y todo venía bien, hasta ahora.

A la pregunta sobre el embarazo, Pete se mordió el labio inferior, considerando cómo contarle la situación a su amigo. Tom esperó, con el corazón en la garganta. Temía lo que iban a decirle. Sin duda, no eran buenas noticias.

-Sufrimos un accidente – empezó Pete – Un camión nos sacó de la ruta…

-¿Cómo está Chloe? ¿Está grave?

-Oh, no, no, no. Tuvo algunas lesiones, pero está fuera de peligro.

-¡Que alivio! – Tom recuperó el aire, pero al observarle la cara a Pete, se imaginó que no todo acababa allí - ¿Y el bebé en su vientre? ¿Acaso…?

-Hubo un alumbramiento prematuro – le informó Ross – Fue culpa del accidente.

-¿Prematuro? ¡Pero si solo tiene siete meses de embarazo! Por Dios… ¿Cómo está la criatura?

-No es fácil decirlo. Apenas se sostiene con vida…

-Ay, Pete… Por Dios… - Tom se llevó una mano a la cara, apesadumbrado - ¿Dónde está Chloe? ¿Está consciente? ¿Puedo verla?

-Sí, sí… sígueme. Ha estado ansiosa por verte. Como te decía, pidió que vinieras.

Pete condujo a Tom hasta la habitación donde tenían alojada a Chloe. Apenas entró, la bella muchacha rubia exclamó:

-¡Tom! ¡Por fin estas aquí! ¡Gracias a Dios!

Yacía acostada en una cama, vestida con un pijama de hospital. Más allá de unos rasguños y magullones, a simple vista físicamente se la veía bien.

-Pete me dijo lo que pasó. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sorprendentemente, ella ignoró su pregunta. Se volvió hacia su pareja.

-Por favor, Pete, déjanos solos a Tommy y a mí, ¿Sí? – le pidió – Tenemos que hablar en privado.

-Pero… Chloe, ¿por qué? ¿Qué…?

-¡Por favor, Pete! Es solo un momento. Él y yo tenemos que hablar cosas muy íntimas y muy importantes. Yo… sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho en éste momento, pero _necesito de veras_ hablar con Tom.

A Pete no le hacía nada de gracia tanto secretismo, pero así como no era hora de cuestionarse la rapidez asombrosa con la que su amigo Thomas había acudido al hospital, tampoco se permitió cuestionar los deseos de su mujer. Asintió y salió discretamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Tom suspiró. Chloe y él se miraron a los ojos. Para Pete aquel pedido era incomprensible. Para él no. Y había una razón…

Chloe Sullivan conocía el secreto de Tom, sabia de sus superpoderes. Fue durante la _Batalla de Apokolips_, por razones que ahora no vienen al caso mencionar, que Thomas le reveló a su amiga la verdad de su naturaleza. Ella, como así lo hiciera en su momento Lana, prometió guardar el secreto y había pasado así a formar parte de la pequeñísima y selecta lista de gente que conocía la verdad.

-Tommy, sé que no debería hacer esto, abusar de la confianza que depositaste en mí, pero te necesito.

Chloe alargó una mano. Tom se la sostuvo.

-Lo que quieras. Puedes contar conmigo, amiga. Dime lo que necesitas…

-Tuvimos un accidente. Creo que Pete ya te contó algo de eso.

-Sí, lo hizo.

-Mi bebé nació varios meses antes, con graves lesiones – la voz de Chloe tembló. Hizo una pausa y aspiró una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir – Dicen… Dicen que a lo mejor no vivirá mucho.

Se hizo el silencio. Un pesado silencio. Tom observó cómo las lágrimas se asomaban a los ojos de su amiga.

-Desde que me dijiste tu secreto, durante la invasión de Apokolips y el ataque de Darkseid, jamás lo he revelado – continuó ella – Ni siquiera a Pete. Y en todo éste tiempo, jamás te pedí… jamás le pedí al hijo de Superman ni un favor. Pero ahora te pido… te suplico… _¡Salva a mi bebé!_

Chloe lloraba. Tom la miró largo y tendido. Se sacó las gafas. Sus bellos ojos celestes también estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Pero Chloe… ¡Estás en el mejor hospital de Metrópolis! – repuso – Estás en las mejores manos. No entiendo que quieres que yo haga.

-Los médicos de éste hospital no me dan ninguna solución – explicó ella – Pretenden que deje morir a mi bebé. ¡Pero tú puedes salvarlo!

-¿Cómo?

-Llévalo al mejor hospital que exista en el mundo. No me importa donde… llévalo para que lo atiendan. ¡Por favor!

-Pero Chloe… yo… es que… - Tom titubeó.

-Thomas, por favor. ¿Quieres que mi bebé muera?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces te pido… te lo suplico: **¡Sálvalo!**

* * *

La Guardia Nacional y el Ejército se movilizaron a la zona. Lo mismo que la policía y demás fuerzas del orden. La criatura con la que se encontraron era imparable. Resistió todo lo que le tiraron encima y con su gran fuerza, machacó tanques, patrulleros y mató a muchas personas. La bestia pretendía ir directamente a Metrópolis y nada parecía poder pararlo…

-¡Llamen a la Liga de la Justicia! – ladró por radio un coronel del Ejército, desde la zona del ataque - ¡Esto es competencia de ellos!

Para cuando un equipo de la Liga se hizo presente, la región ya era zona de desastre: focos de incendios descontrolados, ruinas y cascotes… muertos terriblemente destrozados por todos lados.

-La llamada de las autoridades estaba más que justificada, parece – comentó el Detective Marciano, observando el paisaje – Quien provocó esto debe ser un enemigo superior a cualquier organismo de la ley o militar terrestre.

-Concuerdo contigo – Kyle Rayner, Linterna Verde de la Tierra oficial desde la heroica muerte de Hal Jordan hace tiempo, descendió volando del cielo – La devastación es terrible.

-¿Con qué lidiamos? – preguntó Flecha Verde.

-Si no supiera que es imposible a estas alturas, diría que el mismo Darkseid estuvo aquí.

-Por favor, Orión. Ni lo menciones – Flash llegó corriendo a supervelocidad – Todavía la Tierra no se ha repuesto de la invasión. Lo último que nos falta es que vuelva de nuevo.

Pese a los deseos del velocista escarlata, el guerrero de Nuevo Génesis ardía de deseos por volver a ver al Oscuro Señor. Tenía ciertas cuentas pendientes que saldar con él.

-¡Atención! – dijo Acero, con un aparato de radar en las manos - ¡Se aproxima un objeto a gran velocidad!

-¿Por dónde?

-¡Allí!

Un inmenso camión cisterna apareció volando por los aires. Linterna Verde usó su anillo y conjuró una mano gigante para detenerlo.

-Vaya… ¿Quién suponen que tiene el poder para tirar esto?

-Alguien que representa un gran desafío – el Detective Marciano frunció el ceño – Flash…

-A la orden.

-Reporte de reconocimiento. Ahora. Veamos contra quien, o qué, nos enfrentamos.

-Ahora mismo.

El velocista escarlata desapareció corriendo a toda velocidad. Recorrió la zona en un pestañeo. Todo era fuego y devastación.

"_Atento, Wally. ¿Qué ves?"_, la voz del marciano surgió dentro de su cabeza. Hablaba utilizando sus poderes telepáticos.

-Ruinas, fuego y cadáveres. Muchos cadáveres. Esto es un desastre, J'onn. Está todo completamente devastado. Me pregunto…

Flash se detuvo. La criatura lo había estado esperando detrás de unos escombros. Ahora salía a su encuentro con todo su horrible esplendor.

"_¿Wally? ¿Qué sucede? Siento tu miedo. ¿Qué pasa?" _

-Esto es malo, J'onn. Muy malo. Tenemos compañía… y no muy buena.

"_¿Qué es? ¿Quién es?" _

Flash intentó describir a aquel gigante marrón, musculoso y lleno de protuberancias filosas por todo el cuerpo, que tenía enfrente, rugiendo enfurecido. Pronto, recordó el nombre con el que la Prensa había bautizado a aquella cosa cuando apareció por primera vez, hacía ya algunos años.

-¡Es Doomsday! ¡El monstruo que mató a Superman! – dijo - ¡Ha regresado!

* * *

**5**

Una pequeña y frágil figura yacía dormida en una incubadora bajo la atenta mirada de Tom. Se trataba del prematuro bebé de sus amigos Pete Ross y Chloe Sullivan, quien en delicado estado de salud, aun luchaba por su vida.

Mientras lo contemplaba, Thomas rememoró el último tramo de charla que Chloe y él habían tenido, antes de tomar la decisión de ayudarla…

-Por favor, Tom. Ve a echar un vistazo a mi precioso y pequeñísimo bebito – le había suplicado ella – En él, nos veras a Pete y a mí. Y así sabrás que no lo puedes dejar morir.

-Chloe… No es necesario. Aunque Pete y tú fueran unos desconocidos para mí, yo haría lo correcto – la tranquilizó él – Como mi padre, he prometido proteger la vida, en especial la de un inocente. Tranquila, Chloe. Descansa. Yo me haré cargo de todo.

El rostro de ella se iluminó. Con lágrimas aun en los ojos, le dio las gracias.

-No sabe cuánto le agradecemos que haya venido – una voz a espaldas de Tom lo trajo al presente. Se volvió para ver a uno de los principales doctores del hospital. Por supuesto, en esta ocasión, Tom iba con el traje azul y la capa roja, vestido como el nuevo Superman y era a él –al superhéroe– a quien el medico se dirigía – Aunque suponemos que jamás sabremos cómo se enteró.

-Eso ahora no tiene la más mínima importancia – replicó él, serio. El medico carraspeó - ¿Cómo se encuentra el bebé?

-Pues, como puede observar, está en la incubadora y con oxígeno. Desafortunadamente, los pronósticos no son alentadores. El caso es que, como comprenderá, el hospital está en crisis. La invasión extraterrestre de Apokolips resintió mucha de nuestra estructura y personal sanitario. Ahora, sin ir más lejos, nuestra unidad de cuidados intensivos no cuenta con el equipo para tratar sus heridas. Lo peor es que se complica por el parto prematuro.

-Ya.

-Pensábamos derivarlo a Kansas o a San Luis, donde todavía tienen equipo funcional, pero es imposible que el infante soporte el viaje – el medico hizo una pausa y suspiró – Para qué vamos a mentir: me temo que es cuestión de tiempo. No hay mucha esperanza.

Tom frunció el ceño. Movió negativamente la cabeza.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde y ni aun así no hay que perderla – dijo – Dígame, doctor, a su criterio… ¿Cuál cree que es la mejor unidad de atención neo-natal que existe en el país?

-¿Funcionando plenamente y con todo el equipo disponible?

-Sí.

-Teniendo en cuenta la crisis hospitalaria que sufre la nación después de la invasión alienígena, pues… - el medico lo pensó un rato - …Creo que el Instituto Mitdank, en la ciudad de Atlanta. Pero el viaje a ese lugar, así como a Kansas o a San Luis no podría hacerse. Me temo que no llegaría a tiempo.

-Hágame un favor, ¿quiere? – le pidió Thomas, observando al bebé con decisión – Avíseles que tengan todo listo. Vamos en camino. ¡Este niño no morirá hoy!

Mientras aquel drama se desarrollaba, a varios kilómetros de allí, otro muy distinto transcurría…

La súbita reaparición con vida del monstruo Doomsday, la misma criatura que mató a Superman, tomó por sorpresa al equipo de la Liga de la Justicia comandado por el Detective Marciano. A una, todos lo atacaron y la bestia probó seguir tan mortífera como siempre. Cada uno de los superhéroes fue derrotado estrepitosamente y solo unos pocos seguían de pie.

Orión, guerrero de Nueva Génesis, era uno de ellos. A bordo de un aerotransportador personal, atacó al monstruo con todo su poder, decidido a acabar con su amenaza.

-¡Muere, infame bestia! – decía, mientras disparaba ráfagas de rayos, uno detrás de otro, sobre Doomsday - ¡Ahora sabrás por qué Orión es temido en todo el Universo! ¡Nunca, nadie, jamás me ha derrotado!

Una nube de humo se levantó, tapando al monstruo. Orión dejó de disparar, convencido de haber acabado con él. Voló hasta donde pensó que hallaría su cadáver calcinado y sin vida.

Doomsday lo sorprendió saltándole encima por la espalda y derribándolo de un puñetazo certero. Orión cayó al piso, dolorido. Cuando iba a incorporarse nuevamente, la criatura tomó un pesado camión con tráiler abandonado y se lo tiró encima, aplastándolo.

J'onn observó lo sucedido a cierta distancia. Todavía estaba recuperándose de la paliza que había recibido de parte del monstruo cuando su intercomunicador de la Liga zumbó. Era Batman, quien llamaba desde el Cuartel General para saber qué había sucedido con el equipo…

-Creo que nunca me habían golpeado tan fuerte en mi vida – dijo el marciano – Es inaudito…

-¿Qué clase de criatura es? – pregunto el Caballero de la Noche.

-Es Doomsday, la bestia que mató a Superman.

Silencio. No duró mucho.

-¿Estás seguro? – Batman sonaba muy preocupado.

-Totalmente confirmado, aunque hay más…

-Dime.

-La criatura está exhibiendo un patrón de comportamiento anómalo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nos ha tendido emboscadas. Sabe cómo defenderse o incluso eludir nuestros ataques.

-No suena como el monstruo irracional que solía ser…

-No lo es. He intentado leer su mente.

J'onn hizo una pausa.

-¿Y? – lo apremió Batman.

-Hay algo diferente. Pensamientos conscientes, ideas lógicas. No he tenido tiempo de seguir explorando su psique. Es difícil concentrarse cuando le están pegando a uno.

-Muy bien. Es suficiente. Llamaré a Thomas. Por lo pronto, te envío un refuerzo. Ella está siendo teleportada ahora.

Un destello de luz en el campo de batalla. Una figura femenina se materializó en un segundo.

-¿J'onn? – inquirió, al ver al marciano.

-¿Diana? No sabes la alegría que me da verte, si me permites utilizar esa expresión terrestre.

De pie delante de él, estaba Wonder Woman, lista para unirse a la batalla. Al igual que pasó con Superman, Diana había vuelto a la vida también, aunque para ella la causa fue otra…

Wonder Woman había muerto a manos de Brainiac cuando la Liga de la Justicia se enfrentó a la Legión del Mal. Hubo un gran funeral en su honor en Isla Paraíso y parecía que iba a ser un capítulo cerrado en la historia de la más grande superheroina que tuvo la Tierra, pero entonces, los mismos dioses intervinieron directamente.

Tanto Zeus como Atenea consideraron la existencia de Diana como muy valiosa y necesaria para el mundo y le devolvieron la vida y la juventud. Lo hicieron justo a tiempo para permitirle unirse a la _Batalla de Apokolips_ y defender a Isla Paraíso de las hordas de Darkseid.

Ahora, Diana tenía un nuevo objetivo, quien luego de despachar a Orión ya se le acercaba peligrosamente…

"_¡Ten cuidado!"_, le advirtió J'onn telepáticamente, _"Hay algo diferente en él". _

-Lo tendré en cuenta – Diana corrió al encuentro del monstruo, lista para propinarle un puñetazo. Para su sorpresa, la bestia se agachó y lo esquivó. Acto seguido, le dio un manotazo y se la sacó de encima, mandándola a volar lejos.

Doomsday se volvió hacia el Detective Marciano, quien había aprovechado la ocasión para intentar leerle una vez más la mente.

-Imposible – dijo J'onn, consternado – Veo líneas de pensamiento humano en ti. Razonamiento, lógica… sí, fuerza bruta y odio, pero algo más por encima de todo… tú… tú eres…

El marciano no pudo acabar la frase. Doomsday lo aferró del cuello con sus enormes manos y lo tiró por el aire. Aterrizó encima de Diana, quien se disponía a volver a la pelea. Los dos quedaron atontados por el golpe.

Doomsday rió. Acto seguido, se cruzó de brazos y habló:

-SINCERAMENTE, ESPERABA OTRA COSA DE LA FAMOSA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA. QUE DECEPCION…

* * *

**6**

Tom se armó deprisa.

El equipo médico del hospital, una vez conocida la noticia de que el nuevo Superman se haría cargo de la difícil situación de aquel bebé, armó una incubadora portátil para llevarlo. Ayudaron a Tom a ajustarla a la espalda mediante un complicado sistema de arneses asegurados a su cuerpo y le explicaron su funcionamiento…

-Es medio rudimentaria, pero creemos que funcionara bien – dijo uno de los médicos – Tiene una pequeña batería incorporada y calculamos que tendrá energía para una hora o dos, a lo sumo.

-Bien.

-Tiene oxigeno, una unidad presurizada e incluso un giroscopio para contrarrestar tus movimientos cuando vueles. El bebé estará protegido, no importa que tan rápido vayas.

-Okey.

-…Y estos indicadores en esta muñequera te informaran de su estado – siguió explicando el médico – Le hemos administrado medicamentos ya de antemano. Está prácticamente listo para partir.

-Muy bien.

El médico le hizo señas a unas enfermeras. El bebé fue colocado en el interior de la incubadora. Se la selló y presurizó, lista para el viaje hasta Atlanta.

-En el Instituto Mitdank ya saben que vas para allá – le avisó otro doctor – Te deseamos suerte.

-Gracias.

Thomas se disponía a partir, cuando su intercomunicador de la Liga de la Justicia sonó. Usualmente, como miembro activo, lo llevaba consigo a todas partes en su cinturón, por las dudas, pero ahora era el momento menos oportuno para que suene. Decidió atender, pese a todo…

-Aquí Superman al habla. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenemos una emergencia – la voz de Batman sonaba como de costumbre: fría y profunda – Hay un Código Rojo en progreso.

Tom parpadeó. Se apartó de los médicos y enfermeras que lo rodeaban y en un solitario pasillo del hospital, pudo hablar con más soltura.

-Estoy solo, Bruce – dijo - ¿Qué pasa?

-Doomsday ha regresado.

Se produjo el silencio. Tom abrió los ojos como platos y un frío muy frío se le instaló en el estomago. En ese momento, una cosa como esa era lo que menos quería oír.

-Ha derrotado a un equipo de la Liga comandado por J'onn – le informó Batman – Ha provocado muchas muertes y parece que va camino a Metrópolis. Te necesitamos ahí. Ya mismo.

Tom sabía que no podía faltar a sus deberes como superhéroe, estando además muchísimas vidas en juego. Pero en aquel instante solo tenia ojos para una sola cosa.

-No puedo ir, Bruce. Yo… lo siento.

Del otro lado del receptor, en el Cuartel General, Batman se atragantó.

-¿Cómo has dicho? – inquirió.

Tom decidió explicárselo. Le hizo un rápido resumen de la situación. Cuando acabó, el Caballero de la Noche permaneció en el más completo de los silencios.

-¿Bruce? ¿Estas ahí? – Tom temía que la comunicación se hubiera cortado. Un instante después, cuando Batman volvió a hablar, hubiera deseado que así fuera…

-Te necesitamos en el campo de batalla – dijo – Deja todo lo que estas haciendo y ve para allá.

-¿No me has escuchado? ¡No puedo ir! ¡Éste bebé me necesita!

-¡Hay miles de vidas en juego! ¡No puedes simplemente ignorarlas por un bebé!

Tom estaba estupefacto.

-¿Quieres que lo abandone? ¿Qué lo deje morir?

-Quiero que cumplas con tu deber. Tu lugar es en el campo de batalla, junto a tus compañeros. Doomsday debe ser detenido.

-¡No puedo ir! Lo lamento.

-¡Thomas Kent! ¡Ni se te ocurra cortar la comunicación! En solo unos pocos segundos, te localizaré y te teletransportare allí…

-¡No! ¡Batman, no puedo! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Éste niño me necesita!

-¡Tus compañeros te necesitan ahora mismo! ¡Doomsday va a masacrarlos!

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Pero no puedo ir! Lo lamento. Ya te dije por qué.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio. Solo por un rato.

-Esto es un acto de insubordinación – dijo Batman - ¿Estas conciente de que con esto te ganas la expulsión automática de la Liga?

-Yo creía que éramos una institución democrática…

-No te pases de listo conmigo, chico. Hablo en serio. Si no acudes a esta misión, estás fuera.

-Okey. Considérame afuera entonces, Bruce. La verdad es que pensé que bajo esa capa y esa capucha negra eras, en el fondo, más humano. Ya veo que no era como yo creía.

Tom apagó el comunicador. Con el corazón sobrecogido y habiendo evaluado todas las opciones que tenia, decidió dejar de perder el tiempo e irse a Atlanta. El bebé de Chloe no podía darse el lujo de seguir esperando por ayuda.

-Papá, ojala estuvieras aquí ahora – murmuró, mientras levantaba vuelo – Cuanta falta me haces.

* * *

Doomsday avanzaba. Se encaminaba una vez más a Metrópolis, como ya lo hiciera en el pasado la primera vez. Y como en aquella ocasión, dejaba una estela de destrucción indiscriminada a su paso. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Antes, la criatura actuaba por puro instinto, sin un objetivo ni rumbo fijo. Ahora, tenía todo lo contrario: un rumbo, un objetivo y una tarea fija en su cabeza, una idea muy clara.

_Destruir al hijo de Superman. _

Afortunadamente para la gente de Metrópolis, el monstruo se detuvo a mitad de camino antes de entrar en la ciudad. Con sus agudos sentidos y su vista superior, la bestia divisó a lo lejos una figura que salía volando hacia el sur. Una figura roja y azul.

-Es él – dijo, con su gutural voz y esbozó una siniestra sonrisa.

A continuación, pegó un salto y persiguió a su objetivo, pisándole metafóricamente los talones.

* * *

Desde el Cuartel General de la Liga, Batman, que monitoreaba los movimientos del monstruo, se quedó de piedra. Tardó solo unos segundos para darse cuanta de que la criatura había cambiado a propósito de rumbo y ahora iba tras otra cosa.

-Thomas – dijo – Va tras él.

En el hospital, Pete Ross entraba precipitadamente en la habitación donde se hallaba Chloe. Lana la acompañaba en ese momento y ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron al verlo irrumpir de aquella manera.

-¡Chloe! ¡Fui a la maternidad y nuestro bebé no está! – exclamó.

-¡Cielos, Pete! Lo sé. Va rumbo al mejor hospital del mundo para estos casos, en Atlanta.

-¿En Atlanta? ¡Pero los doctores dijeron que no sobreviviría a un viaje tan largo! ¡No entiendo!

-El bebé no va en un vuelo normal, Peter – intervino Lana, para calmar las aguas – Gracias a Tom, el nuevo Superman vino a llevárselo.

Pete estaba perplejo… y a la vez, indignado.

-¡Con razón me pediste que saliera para hablar a solas con Thomas! – le espetó a Chloe - ¡Era para pedirle que se contactara con el nuevo Superman!

-Sí. Para que pudiera salvar la vida de nuestro hijo – admitió ella. En parte era mentira, en parte verdad.

-Pete, no tienes nada que temer. El niño está en buenas manos – dijo Lana.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – replicó él - ¿Qué sabemos a ciencia cierta de él?

-¡Es el hijo de Superman, por Dios, Peter! – exclamó Chloe, exasperada.

-¡Eso dice él! ¡No hay nada cierto sobre ese sujeto! Por lo que a mí respecta, es un autentico desconocido. Además, ¿de dónde conoce Tom a este tipo? ¿Y donde está él ahora, de todas formas?

Lana y Chloe intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Pete frunció el ceño.

-Él… ah… tuvo una emergencia y tuvo que salir – intentó explicar pobremente Lana.

-Oh, ¿y qué importa ahora todo eso? – estalló Chloe - ¡Lo que importa es que nuestro hijo se salvará! ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

-¡De lo que me doy cuenta es que hacen las cosas a mis espaldas y eso _me molesta_!

-Por Dios. ¿Te molesta que haya priorizado la vida de nuestro hijo? No lo puedo creer…

-¡Me molesta que no me lo hayas consultado primero! ¡Soy su padre, demonios, Chloe! ¿Acaso me tengo que enterar de todo al final, cuando las cosas ya están hechas? ¿Dónde se ha visto?

Pete estaba furioso. Descargó un golpe de puño sobre la puerta de la habitación. Chloe no dijo nada. Se limitó a llorar en silencio.

Lana se sintió muy incomoda. En el fondo, tuvo que admitir que toda la situación era incomoda. Si Pete también supiera el secreto de Tom, aquella discusión para empezar ni existiría.

-¿Adonde llevó el nuevo Superman a nuestro hijo? – preguntó él, al final.

-Ya te lo dije… a Atlanta – respondió Chloe, cansada.

-¿Qué parte de Atlanta? ¿Dónde?

-El Instituto Mitdank – dijo Lana – Pete, ¿por qué simplemente no te calmas y hablamos los tres sobre esto?

-No, gracias. ¡Creo que ya han estado hablando suficiente a mis espaldas para mi gusto!

Se dio la media vuelta y salió. Lana lo siguió.

-¡Espera! ¡Peter! ¿Adonde vas?

-¡Al único sitio posible! ¡Voy a buscar a mi hijo! ¡Voy a Atlanta!

* * *

**7**

Tom volaba ya más cerca del estado de Georgia. A su espalda y sostenido por los arneses a su cuerpo, iba la incubadora portátil con el bebé de Chloe y Pete. Desde que salió de Metrópolis, el hijo del Hombre de Acero no dejaba de pensar que mientras él viajaba a Atlanta, una maquina imparable asesina andaba suelta. ¿Realmente había hecho bien en volverle la espalda a sus compañeros de la Liga cuando más lo necesitaban? ¿A la gente de Metrópolis?

-No te tortures más con eso ahora – se dijo – Piensa en el bebé. Es lo único que importa ahora. Solo estoy a unos minutos de Atlanta. Una vez allí, los médicos se harán cargo… espero. Con suerte, estaré libre después de eso para ir tras esa bestia, si Dios quiere.

Un extraño sonido desvió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Su super-oido había captado algo. Tom se detuvo en el aire y flotando, oteó el horizonte.

"_¿Qué es eso que se acerca brincando a grandes distancias?"_, pensó, viendo aproximarse a una figura. Cuando la criatura dio un nuevo brinco y se le fue encima, se quedó helado al comprobar de quién se trataba…

-¡Doomsday!

-¡Hola, Tom! ¡Que gusto volverte a ver! ¿Cómo estás? – dijo el monstruo, ante el estupor del joven superhéroe. Antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, la bestia descargó su puño cerrado con toda su fuerza contra él.

Tom cayó en picado. El suelo se aproximaba velozmente. Su primer y único pensamiento fue la seguridad del bebé. Aferró la incubadora portátil con sus brazos, liberándola de los arneses y la protegió del impacto con su cuerpo.

Hubo un momento de confusión mientras yacía en el cráter provocado por la caída. Pronto, la mente de Thomas se despejó y se dio cuenta del hecho más importante que no había considerado hasta el momento: ¡Doomsday podía hablar!

Pero había más… ¡Doomsday podía razonar! Y, ¿Cómo rayos sabía su nombre?

-¿Tomándote un descansito, Tommy? – preguntó el monstruo, aterrizando cerca. Tom se puso inmediatamente de pie, en guardia, pero siempre protegiendo la incubadora con el bebé - ¿Qué llevas ahí? ¿Eh? ¿La cesta para el almuerzo, quizás?

-¡Puedes hablar y encima hacer malos chistes! ¡Ignoro quien te dio la inteligencia, pero eso no va a cambiar las cosas!

-No esperaba menos… viniendo del hijo de tan ilustre personaje.

-¡Al que tú mataste en una ocasión!

Doomsday se rió.

-¡Lamento llevarte la contraria, pero nunca tuve ese dichoso placer! Aunque te confieso que soñé mucho con hacerlo.

Tom pestañeó. Ahora sí que estaba perdido del todo.

-¡Mi querido Thomas! ¿Qué todavía no te has dado cuanta de con quien peleas? – se mofó Doomsday - ¿Crees que éste montón de músculos podría por si solo expresarse en la lengua inglesa con semejante dicción? ¡Ya vieras lo que me cuesta forzar sus cuerdas vocales para formar palabras! No me malentiendas: no me estoy quejando. Éste cuerpo huésped tiene muchas ventajas de las que carecía el mío original.

-_¿Cuerpo huésped? ¿Mío original?_ ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Tú no eres Doomsday! Al menos, no mentalmente…

-¡Muy bien! Vamos progresando. Continua, por favor…

Tom observó a los fieros ojos de la criatura. Había un brillo de una gran inteligencia detrás de ellos, una malévola inteligencia.

-¿Ultra-Humanoide? – inquirió. Doomsday bufó.

-Por favor, Thomas… ¡No me insultes! – dijo - ¿Tengo acaso cara de simio albino?

-No. No eres Ultra.

-Eso es evidente. Hasta un niño de dos años se daría cuenta.

-¿Brainiac?

-Frío, frío… ¿Tengo cara de lechuga? No. El verde no es mi color. Adelante. Prueba con otro.

-Esa sonrisa astuta… ese porte soberbio y arrogante…

-Tibio, tibio, tibio… te estas acercando.

De repente, la identidad de quien usaba el cuerpo de Doomsday quedó evidente. Tanto, que Tom no pudo creerlo.

-¿Lex? ¿Eres tú?

-¡Bingo! ¡Sorpresa!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Yo te creí morir calcinado en Metrópolis! ¿Cómo…? ¿Acaso eres un espíritu?

Risas. Autenticas carcajadas. Doomsday se doblaba en un acceso de hilaridad sin precedentes.

-¡Ay, Tom! ¡Que supersticioso y pueril eres! Pero no te culpo. En realidad, te mereces una explicación detallada. Así es como fueron las cosas…

Doomsday se cruzó de brazos. Empezó con su extenso relato.

-Como bien recuerdas, en nuestro ultimo combate en Metrópolis, sufrí un contratiempo. Quedé atrapado dentro de mi traje de batalla, prisionero con un taxi clavado enfrente y un autobús vacío a mis espaldas. Estaba tan furioso, que le ordené a mis droides que me liberaran con sus rayos. Francamente, cometí una gran torpeza. Los depósitos de combustible de esos dos vehículos reventaron y todo se puso muy caluroso…

"Lo siguiente que recuerdo es ser rescatado de las voraces llamas. No por ti, eso está claro, sino por una unidad robótica comandada desde la distancia por el doctor Sydney Happersen. Es un científico renegado que trabajó con mi abuelo, Lionel Luthor, y que conocía a mi padre. Happersen llevó mi cuerpo, todo chamuscado y mal herido, a su laboratorio secreto, donde se encargó de enchufarme a varias maquinas que me mantuvieron con vida…"

Doomsday hizo una pausa en su relato. Movió su voluminosa cabeza negativamente.

-Estaba hecho mierda, si me perdonas el lenguaje soez. El fuego había hecho estragos en todo mi cuerpo. Apenas me mantenía vivo gracias a los aparatos y los cuidados del doctor. Pero pese a todo, deliciosas paradojas de la vida, mi intelecto estaba _intacto_. Mi mente seguía funcionando sana y tenía un solo propósito. ¿Adivina cual es? – Tom no respondió. Era una pregunta retórica - ¡Venganza! ¡Venganza contra ti y contra todo el maldito mundo por lo que me pasó! Así que entre el Doc y yo comenzamos a buscar opciones para que yo pudiera salir de mi triste estado y llevarla a cabo. Estaba claro que mi cuerpo, por más cuidados y asistencia medica que recibiera, ya no serviría más. Nunca volvería a funcionar como antes. El Doc llegó a la conclusión de que lo que debíamos hacer entonces era transferir mi mente a uno nuevo. Como una especie de "renacimiento", si lo prefieres. Happersen sugirió clonar mi viejo cuerpo y colocar ahí mi consciencia. Le dije que la intención era buena, pero que pasaba…

"Ya sabes como era mi estado físico anterior: pobre. Nunca fui adicto a ir al gimnasio y eso. Era flaco, carecía de masa muscular. Siempre considere superior el intelecto por sobre lo físico, pero hay veces en que tener un buen cuerpo, bien formado, ayuda. Ahí fue donde surgió el nombre de ésta cosa, éste bicho que mató al Superman original, tú padre. La criatura más mortífera de todas…"

"Happersen localizó el cuerpo de Doomsday en un deposito criogénico del viejo Proyecto Cadmus, un programa ultra-secreto del Gobierno dedicado a la investigación genética. Pese al paso de los años desde su muerte, el cuerpo de ésta bestia no estaba para nada deteriorado. Sus células son una maravilla. Así que entonces el bueno del Doc se robó el cuerpo y lo llevó a su laboratorio, donde realizamos la transferencia."

Doomsday enmudeció. Miró a Tom con malevolencia.

-Así fue – concluyó – Y esa es la verdad. Como puedes ver, te enfrentas a algo más letal que una estupida bestia parlanchina.

-Yo… nunca lo hubiera adivinado – Tom no salía de su asombro – Luthor… Doomsday… los dos en uno.

El monstruo se agachó e hizo una genuflexión.

-El intelecto más grande de toda la Tierra, dentro del cuerpo del ser mas letal de todo el Universo – dijo, socarronamente – Aunque por mucho que odio decirlo, esta unión perfecta no durara para siempre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Al resucitar su cuerpo, la mente de la bestia también volvió a funcionar. De momento, mantengo el control aquí arriba – se señaló la frente – pero este engendro arde en deseos de volver. Es por eso que la posesión de éste físico es temporal. Al menos, hasta que el Doc Happersen y yo demos con una solución alternativa que me permita renacer como debe ser.

Thomas suspiró ruidosamente.

-Mira, Lex… De veras, siento mucho lo que te pasó. Hubiera querido salvarte del fuego. De verdad. Y entiendo que estés enojado. Pero sucede que simplemente no tengo tiempo para esto – con la incubadora bajo el brazo, el joven superhéroe se dio la media vuelta – Te propongo algo: llevaré esto a Atlanta, me aseguraré que su ocupante esté bien y luego tú y yo podremos darnos puñetazos hasta sangrar donde quieras. ¿Te parece? Ahora si me disculpas…

-Que simpático – Doomsday avanzó y le dio un golpe. Y luego otro, y otro, y otro – Creo que no estas entendiendo el concepto de "venganza", Tommy. Por cierto, sigo queriendo saber qué llevas ahí y que proteges con tanto esfuerzo. A ver, déjame ver…

-¡NO! – Thomas defendió la incubadora con el bebé adentro y atacó al monstruo con una ráfaga concentrada de visión de calor.

-Debes estar de broma – Doomsday ni siquiera eludió aquel ataque. El calor no le hacía daño - ¿Un bebé? ¿Llevas un bebé? ¿Ahora haces de cigüeña?

¡PAM! El puño de la bestia choco contra el rostro de Thomas. Salió proyectado por el aire. La incubadora cayó en manos de su enemigo.

-Eso fue muy fácil… y ahora me pregunto: ¿seré capaz de matar a esta linda criaturita o no? Hum…

El ruido de unos propulsores llamó la atención de Doomsday. Una aeronave con el logo de LexCorp apareció y descendió cerca. Una compuerta se abrió y dos personas bajaron a su encuentro.

-Hola, Doc – saludo el monstruo a un anciano vestido con la usual bata blanca de los científicos. Era Sydney Happersen, el genio tras la transferencia mental de Luthor al cuerpo de Doomsday – Veo que viene con compañía. Querida… ¡Que sorpresa tan desagradable!

La segunda persona era una bella mujer de regio porte. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la condesa Erika Alexandra, ex esposa de Luthor y por el momento, la dueña legal indiscutible de todas sus empresas.

-El disgusto es mutuo – dijo Erika, frunciendo el ceño – La verdad es que no quería creerle al doctor Happersen cuando me lo dijo, pero veo que es verdad. Te cambiaste de cuerpo…

-¡Y no por uno cualquiera! – exclamó Happersen, orgulloso - ¡El organismo más sorprendente que jamás se haya visto!

-Sí, sí, lo que usted diga – la condesa resopló – una apariencia sin lugar a dudas impresionante, pero dudo mucho que te sirva para asistir a la próxima reunión del Directorio.

-Como siempre, me infravaloras, Erika – Doomsday le entregó la incubadora portátil al científico - ¡He experimentado en carne propia el verdadero poder! ¿Realmente crees que lo cambiaria por reuniones con ejecutivos de LexCorp, cenas benéficas con políticos y charlas a los estudiantes de las Universidades? No. ¡He terminado con eso! ¡Ese Luthor murió! Falleció en una explosión de luz y de fuego… se acabó con la muerte de mi padre, el Luthor original. No, querida mía. Puedes quedarte con las empresas. ¡Yo voy tras otras cosas!

-Como quieras. Pero según me dijo el doctor, no permanecerás por siempre dentro de ese monstruo. Esa cosa volverá a ser dueña de ese cuerpo. Entonces, ¿Qué harás? ¿Eh?

Silencio. Luthor – dentro de Doomsday– no respondió.

-Necesitas ayuda, querido. _Mi ayuda_. Recuerda que yo controlo ahora a LexCorp. Dispongo de todos sus ilimitados recursos, de forma totalmente legal.

-Maldita arpía. ¡La heredera de la fortuna es Lena, mi hija!

-Hasta la mayoría de edad, Lena queda bajo _mi_ cargo. LexCorp está bajo _mi_ control. Tienes mucho que perder y poco para ganar, así que… ¿Negociamos?

Por un momento, la inmensa figura de Doomsday se ciñó sobre la menuda mujer. Ella jamás tembló ni aun sabiendo que una de aquellas manos poderosas podría partirla en dos.

-Señor… la condesa tiene razón – intervino Happersen – Su ayuda nos seria muy útil para resolver nuestro problema.

Doomsday resopló.

-Está bien – concedió – Pero lo haremos a mi modo. Con tus recursos, pero a mi modo.

Erika sonrió. En este duelo de egos y vanidades, ella se había anotado un tanto.

-Happersen, prepara una unidad de apoyo vital para éste niño – dijo Lex – Dale oxigeno, estimulación cardiopulmonar y respiratoria.

-A la orden, señor.

El científico llevó al hijo de Chloe y Pete a la aeronave. La condesa y Doomsday le siguieron.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con éste niño? – quiso saber ella.

-La mente de Doomsday lucha por volver a hacerse con el control de éste cuerpo. Debemos hacerme uno nuevo, sin rastros de esa personalidad. El tejido de éste pequeño servirá para empezar.

-Bien pensado. Aun así, hay otras alternativas de las que me gustaría hablar contigo…

La condesa y Doomsday subieron a la nave. Muy pronto, ésta despegó y se fue volando por el aire.

**Fin de la Parte Uno**

**Continuara…**


End file.
